headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: She's Not There
"She's Not There" is the first episode of season four of the TV series True Blood and the 37th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann and written by Alexander Woo. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 26th, 2011. In this episode, Sookie is brought to the land of Faerie where she is reunited with her grandfather. Upon returning to Bon Temps however, she is horrified to discover that nearly a year's worth of time has passed. Andy Bellefleur is now Sheriff of Bon Temps and Jason is his deputy. Bill Compton, having apparently defeated Sophie-Anne Leclerq in combat, is now the vampire king of Louisiana. Sam takes anger management sessions with some fellow shape-shifters and Tara is working as a cage fighter in New Orleans while assuming a false identity. Meanwhile, a new threat looms on the horizon as Lafayette finds himself being drawn deeper into a witches' coven. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Charlaine Harris - Creator * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Robert Del Valle - Line producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Marlis Pujol - Co-producer * David Auge - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball based on the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by Charlaine Harris. * "TB: She's Not There" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It is suggested for mature viewers. It contains violence, nudity, adult language and sexual content. * Casting for this episode is provided by June Lowry Johnson, CSA, and Libby Goldstein. * When first broadcast, this episode was introduced by series creator Alan Ball who provided insight into things to expect in season 4 of ''True Blood''. * Michael Lehmann last directed the season 3 episode, "I Smell a Rat". * Former associate producer Christina Jokanovich becomes a co-producer on True Blood beginning with this episode. * First appearance of Marnie Stonebrook. She is to become the central antagonist in season 4. * First and only actual appearance of Earl Stackhouse. He was first referenced as early as the season 1 episode, "Mine". * The "Eddie" that Marnie Stonebrook refers to during the séance is Eddie Gauthier. Eddie made appearances in season 1 and had connections to both Lafayette Reynolds and Jason Stackhouse. He was ultimately murdered by Amy Burley. * Janina Gavankar, who plays Luna in this episode, formerly played a victim of voodoo magic named Leigh Turner in the short-lived ABC television series The Gates. * First actual appearance Portia Bellefleur. The character made a brief behind-the-scenes appearance in the season two premiere, "Nothing But the Blood". * Actress Courtney Ford also played a student of the supernatural named Vanessa Monroe in the "Bad Moon Rising" episode of The Vampire Diaries. * First appearance of Mikey Bellefleur. * Nan Flanagan appears in flashback only in this episode. She appears in a flashback to London, England of the 1980s, and she appears in a flashback that takes place immediately following the events of "Evil Is Going On". * This is the second and final appearance of Barry Horowitz. He appeared last in the season two episode, "Shake and Fingerpop". See also External Links * * "She's Not There" at the True Blood Wiki * "She's Not There" at TV.com Episode guide * "She's Not There" at TV Rage.com Episode guide ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Verified